Death Cannot Seperate Our Love
by FireSprite
Summary: [Full title: Death Cannot Seperate Our Love, Only Delay It For A While] The death of Harry Potter is causing grief a thousand times over for his wife, Ginny. Yet, one mysterious night, she swears she feels him there. And the proof is there to prove it R/R
1. Our Story Unfolds...

Why ****

Death Cannot Separate Our Love, Only Delay It For A While

By: FireSprite

A/N: So while I'm sorting out my other series (the next part will probably be the last) I got this idea and had to write it! Enjoy!

I sat on the soggy wet ground, crying, while it rained and thundered all around me. How could you do this to me? I screamed inwardly I know it isn't your fault but I need and miss you! I traced the familiar inscription on the gravestone.

**__**

Harry Potter

Beloved son,

Friend,

Husband,

And Father

The boy who lived

Lives no more

Without thinking I thought of the night which had been haunting my nightmares for over a year now. 

We had settled down in front of the fire playing a muggle game called '_Life_' with our three gorgeous children. It was a perfect evening, the snow fell silently outside our window while the fire warmed our backside. After Harry had put the children to bed, we both sat down in front of the Christams tree.

'Merry Christmas, Ginny' Harry had said as he kissed my forehead.

'Merry Christmas to you too, darling' Had come my answer.

'Ginny, I'd like to give you something tonight, when the children aren't here, instead of tomorrow. Could I?'

'Sure Harry. What is it?' I asked, my curiosity sparked. And I had gasped as he pulled out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was defiantly a diamond on the outside, but inside, you could see a small fire, raging with the most beautiful colors of red and orange.

'This ring represents how deep my love for you goes.' He said huskily as he put it on my finger. He leaned over to kiss me when- **BOOM**!

The door has been knocked down and in the midst of the howling snow coming in stood three Death Eater's. We both stood up and raised our wands. We tried fighting them off but I was knocked unconscious before long. When I had woken up Harry was lying dead beside me and our children were missing. The house had been completely wrecked by those awful men. I never heard another word from the children or the DE's again.

I cried again, louder this time. Everyone assumed Gregory, Elizabeth and Geoffrey were dead, but I refused to give them a funeral and graves, convinced that they were alive, but barely. I looked down at my hand. The ring was still there, burning as brightly as it ever had. I doubted it would ever go out.

How could this of happened??? Why didn't they take me or kill me instead of Harry??? I can't live without him or the children.

I shivered as I thought this, the rain was getting to me.

Just then someone sat down bedside me. It was (Dr.) Draco Malfoy. After Hogwarts, Draco had become a good friend of ours and had helped deliver all my children.

'Hey' I said sullenly.

'Ginny' He said kindly 'It's been over a year and still you visit him everyday. You must of really loved him.' I nodded my head. 'Come on,' He said, holding out his hand 'I'll take you home and make you some cocoa. How does that sound?'

'Ok' I sighed. I got up slowly, because my robes wee now sopping wet and extremely heavy. I laid a rose I had brought across the grave and let Draco lead me out of the graveyard.

Harry stood there, watching Ginny's retreating back. He too was crying. He missed her so much, and it was torture to see her come here every day, crying. He wished he could go back and be with her, if it was only for one night, but NO! he had a mission to do and Dumbledore was counting on him...

****

A/N: Okay this does leave room for a sequel and if I get enough reviews, I'll write another one!


	2. A Christmas To Remember

Why ****

Death Cannot Separate Our Love, Only Delay It For A While- Part II

By: FireSprite

A/N: YOU GUYS ROCK! Um... that's all I really have to say hehe 

PG13 

Ginny's POV~~ 

I closed the door and leaned back with a sigh. The cocoa was heavy in my stomach, Draco had insisted I drink it all. 

'You're not eating well' he said as he had pushed the cup back towards me for the third time. I drank it dutifully, but now I felt sick. I rushed to the bathroom and was instantly sick. _God, what is happening to me? What am I going to do? I can't hold on any longer, maybe I should just quit now_ I thought, as I washed my face. I walked into the bedroom, the bedroom Harry and I had shared for so many years and was instantly asleep. 

I dreamed of the nights Harry had spent with me, the things Harry had whispered to me, making me blush and giggle, the days we had lounged around, playing with our children, under the merry sun. Thoughts, feelings and movements were all coming back to me. It was as if Harry was in this room. 

'Harry' I moaned 'I need you tonight. Don't leave me again' I cried. And suddenly he was there. Somehow, inexplicably, he was there, lying next to me, kissing my lips. His hands moving possessively over me, making me feel unbelievably happy. The feelings I had missed so much over the last year, stirring inside of me. Love and passion overtook me, I was drowning in a wave of pleasure. 

Later, I thought I heard him whisper 'Merry Christmas Gin' Before he was gone. Even in the empty bed, I fell into a blissful sleep. 

I woke up the next morning wondering. Had that happened? If it had, surely he would have left some indication. I scanned the room. Nothing, my heart dropped. I sighed and looked at my bedside table. THE ROSE!!! The rose I had laid on Harry's grave, just yesterday, was now sitting in a vase full of water. He's still alive!! Only Harry knows how much roses mean to me!! Only Harry knows.... 

Harry's POV~~ 

He shouldn't of done that. He shouldn't, but how could he resist?? That hair, so long and red, her laughter and how he felt when she touched him, it was all making him crazy. He couldn't of stayed away any longer. He had to visit last night, let her know, that he was all right. He did pay dearly for it. He had lost a whole night of spying, figuring out where the Death Eater's planned to head out next. Dumbledore needed him, he couldn't go back, not yet. But at least he knew that she was still waiting for his return from the grave, at least she knew that her waiting was not futile. At least... 

****

2 Months later... 

Ginny's POV~~~ 

I glanced at the Daily Prophet with a smile. Another 'claimed' sighting of Harry Potter. I smiled, knowing that he was alive, knowing he would come back to me. I rested my hand over my stomach, remembering the last time Harry's eyes had shone when I told him I was pregnant with Geoffrey. He had hugged me then, crying with tears of happiness. We had always wanted a big family. A frown took the place of my smile as I thought of Geoffrey and my other children. What had happened to them? Did Harry know where they were? I had to find out! I can't wait much longer. But who? Who would Harry know and trust with his secrets?? _DUMBLEDORE!!_ Of course, he was almost like a father to Harry! I quickly dressed and prepared to head out to Hogwarts. It was amazing, even in the biggest battle of the century, he still found time to run a school... 

I apparated in Hogsmeade, since you couldn't apparate on the grounds of Hogwarts. I took a carriage up to my old school and opened the front doors. 

'Ginny!' Said a familiar voice 'What are you doing here?' I turned to see a graying Professor McGonagall smiling at me. 

'Hello, Professor. I was wondering if I could talk to Dumbledore?' 

'Although he's very busy, I'm sure he'll make an exception.' She said with a teasing voice. 

I followed her up to Dunbledore's office where I heard her whisper the password (Midnight moon) Instantly the gargoyle jumped to life, allowing me passage. I walked up the stairs by myself (Prof. McGonagall had a class)

What would I say? Did he know anything? Oh what if it was wrong of me to

come here? My fears diminished as an amused voice said 

'Welcome Mrs. Potter' 

'Hello Professor Dumbledore' I said politly. 'I was wondering if I could talk to you about Harry.' Dumbledore seemed to consider me before he said slowly. 

'Have a seat, Ginny.' He waited while I seated myself 'Now what would you like to know?' 

'Professor, sir... I know Harry is alive.' I said in all one breath.

'Indeed' He replied after a moment. 

'But how? How is he alive?' 

'That is a very long story Ginny, but I am willing to share it with you, although you may not tell a soul!' 

'I promise, sir' Relief swept through me. Of course he was alive! I was foolish to doubt my feelings. 

Dumbledore sighed. 'It all started about a year ago. I knew the Death Eater were coming and had warned Harry. He said he had a plan, he knew he could beat them all, but he needed it to look like he had died fighting them. You see he wanted to go undercover, to spy on Voldemort followers, so he could sneak up and attack Voldemort one day. He knew that a suprise, that catching Voldemort at his weakest, would surly mean the downfall of the Dark arts. So we planned. He was to kill them and then transform one of the Death Eaters into himself with a simple magic spell, quite like the Polyjuice potion. The plan went off without a hitch with an exception. One of the DE's managed to grab your children before using a Portkey. So for the last year Harry has been scouting all around Britain, gathering information on Voldemort's followers and his whereabouts.' 

Tears were now forming in my eyes, Harry had actually volunteered to be away from me? And all these months I'd convinced myself he had to go because he was forced to. 

'He doesn't know where my babies are?' I asked, choking on the words. 

'No Ginny, I'm sorry. I know it is no comfort to hear these words, but Harry has been missing you greatly. You and the children. He's tried to call off the plan at least three times, convinced Voldemort didn't matter compare to you. And you know how much the Dark Lord means to Harry.' I nodded. 

Thoughts coming back to me, memories I had previously blocked out. Me waking up, seeing Harry lying motionless, finding the children bed's empty. I couldn't stand to look at Harry's dead body. I walked out into the snow, my robes ripped, struggling to find the nearest house, to find someone who would help. 

I managed a calming breath and finally said 'You are in contact with Harry?'

Dumbledore nodded. 'Would you please tell him something for me?' 

'Anything you want Ginny' He said kindly. 

'Tell him... tell him, we are having another child.' Dumbledore looked taken aback, but recovered in time to say. 

'Very well. I shall tell him that as soon as possible' 

'Thank you' I whispered before getting up and leaving. 

****

A little while later

Harry's POV~~ 

Where was Dumbledore? He was late! Maybe someone has found out about us! I can't stand waiting! I drummed my fingers on a table, then looked at my watch. 20 minutes late. I looked around Diagon Alley, hoping to spot him. 

'Harry' spoke a familiar voice behind me. Turning, I saw him. 

'Finally! Where have you been, this is the first time you're late and you know how dangerous it is for me to be out here in broad daylight.' 

'Relax, I have an excuse. I had a little chat with Ginny.' He smiled and his eyes danced. 

'Ginny? My Ginny?' I asked 

'The one and only. I must admit I'm a bit suprised how you did it!' 

'Did what?_' Has something happened to her? Please god no!_

'Managed to catch yourself another child' He laughed at my face, which read total shock. 

'Gin's pregnant?' 

'Yes.. congratulations, I must say!' 

'Well I'll be damned!' I said, before breaking into the first real smile in over a year. 

****

A year later

Ginny's POV~~ 

I sat down in front of the fire, holding a sleeping Gabriel. He was a perfect angel, he never cried and all he did was sleep. He had my flaming red hair, but Harry's eyes. My eyes caught the headline on the Daily Prophet. It read:

****

'VOLDEMORT DEFEATED!! WAR IS OVER!' 

I smiled, that means Harry will be here soon. Just then an owl flew in. I opened it and it read 

__

Dear Mommy, 

I miss you. 

Love Elizabeth 

Underneath it read: 

__

Gin, Why don't you open the door, it's cold out today! 

That was defiantly Harry's writing! I ran across the room and yanked open the door. In the middle of all the snow howling in there, stood my three children and Harry. 

'Mommy! Mommy! I missed you so much' Geoffrey yelled as he ran into my arms. I hugged them all. 

'My babies!' I cried. I stood up and looked at Harry. He hadn't changed a bit. I smiled and gave him Gabrielle. 'His name is Gabriel.' I whispered. When Harry looked down at his son, tears leaked from his eyes. 

'Oh Gin, God how I've missed you!' He gave me a hug and a kiss before leading the children into the living room. We stayed up almost all night, before putting the children to bed. They had been fine, staying at one of the Death Eaters relatives house, who had no idea they were not their own.

And when Harry looked into my eyes, I smiled. He was home and for good. He bent down and gave me a kiss that replaced all those lonely years of waiting.

It became my favorite Christmas of all time. 

****

A/N: Well I finally figured out how to replace text on this computer (usually won't let me upload things) so I fixed all the mistakes there were!


End file.
